


Decaf Glitter Water

by jaspuffin (orphan_account)



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Old Friends, Pretzels, Random & Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaspuffin
Summary: Just a little tidbit I came up with out of boredom:Audra shows up at Rebecca's in a surprise visit.(Rated T for some strong language!)





	Decaf Glitter Water

“ _Makin’ a pretzel, I'm making some pretzels, fold ‘em up and put ‘em in the-_ ”

 

"Bunch, I can hear you singing from outside!” Shit. Audra decided to show up now? Granted, the ex-frenemy let Rebecca knew she was coming into West Covina for a while for a suit, so she should've seen this coming. 

 

Rebecca opened the door with a mouthful the of caramel she prepared for the pastries, and couldn't reply for the few seconds after Audra entered the house.

 

Audra brushed past gracefully like the winds of New York, a metaphor that Rebecca now sees with positive connotations. After she swallowed the caramel frosting, “Audra, what a… surprise! Welcome to Casa de Bunch, make yourself at home.” 

 

"Oh God, thanks," she laughed, setting her travel bags against the forest painted walls. “I know jet lag is torture, but at least there's a cure.”

 

Rebecca leaned against the kitchen counter and smirked inquisitively, “And that is…?” 

 

“Wine, you dork. You have anything trashy? I can't get wasted on the decaf glitter water in Manhattan and I really need to get wasted before next week because,” she clicked her tongue and threw her hands up sarcastically, “guess who can't show up to a court case hungover. You get it.”

 

“Oh yeah, totally, totally. I'm feeling kinda rebellious myself tonight, that's why,” Rebecca held up law firm coffee mugs and poured Sauvignon Blanc in to the rim. “Unconventional alcohol servings. Ta da!”

 

Audra sipped lavishly, her eyes visibly rolling from above the mug. “Again, you're a fucking dork. This wine's great, though. Partial credit.”

 

“Hm, credit is credit, I'll drink to that. Cheers?”

 

“Cheers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, unless anyone wants me to I won't be adding to this just because I like little short pieces as they are. If you know/are familiar with the way I write I can't properly formulate a multi chapter story so this'll have to do.


End file.
